Tuggers Downfall
by yayne
Summary: after bomba is forced to leave with her owners, tugger is thrown into a depression. can he come out of it? or is he going to give up being the sex machine he always is? warning: this fic is very sappy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Rum Tum Tugger was bounding into the junkyard after a long time of being at his human's house. There wasn't much food around the yard for them all to live there, so the younger ones live with humans so they can get foods from there for the older cats. Tugger turned back into his Jellicle form and looked around for his mate, Bombalurina.

"Hey Bomba baby, Were are you?" Tugger called to her.

"Um, Tugger?" he turned around to face Demeter, Bomba's sister.

"What's up, Deme?"

"Um… there's something about my sister you have to know." She looked at the ground as she pulled out a crumpled letter. Tugger took it from her and looked it over. It read:

Dear Tugger

By the time you will get this I would have left England with my owners. During my most resent visit, they forced me into a cage and I was unable to run away, so I have not left by my own will. It looks like I am not coming back, and I am deeply sorry I was unable to say good-bye in person. But you should know that I love you and I will never meet another tom like you.

From

Your Baby Bomba

"I found it in her owner's former home when I went to see her. I'm so sorry…" Demeter placed her hand on his shoulder. His head was bowed down low, but that didn't hide his tears from Demeter. "You got to go see Jenny; she can talk to you and make you feel better."

"It's alright Demeter," Tugger's voice was cracking. "I just need some time." He ran off to his den, hoping no one would see him crying.

His den was a carpeted 70's van, that's were he brought all his queens before he settled down with Bomba just a month ago. He climbed into his hammock and tried to not to cry. He knew that as soon as he settled down with one girl that his heart was going to be broken. He knew that feeling from when he first lost his… lets not go into detail.

He couldn't hold it in, he loved her so much. When he finally began to cry again he ripped off his belt, collar, gloves, and threw them onto the floor. He tried to sleep it off, but this was hard for him since for the last month she has always been by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Tugger was given the terrible news and no one has seen him. The kittens were getting really worried, and his mother, JennyAnyDots has been trying to get him out of his den. His father, old Deuteronomy, couldn't look after him, but he was worried none the less.

"Tugger, at least eat something," Jenny was standing outside his den holding a tray of mouse cakes. She tried to see past the drapes that hung in the windows, but they were too thick and dark. "Tugger honey, I'm your mother and I care about you, so now I'm telling you to get out here."

She saw a large figure fall off of another hanging figure and walk up to the door. It opened up to see her son standing there; he was nothing but fur and bones.

"Oh honey," Jenny put down the tray and hugged him. And for the first time since he was a kit, he hugged her back. "I know she was your true love, but you need to get out a bit. The female kits don't play much anymore and Demeter needs someone to relate to since she was also close to B…" she couldn't say her name in front of him.

She knew that he wasn't going to be okay.

---

"Tugger!!" Etcetera called to him when he stumbled into the yard. She ran up to him to see what that week took on him. His fur was filthy and he was as skinny as a rake. "Omg, what ha…"

"Hello, my favorite fan," he didn't want to answer questions right now. He just padded her on the head and walked over to his brothers den.

"Hey Tugger, long time no see," Munkus greeted him and let him inside his den. It was just a small cavern behind the stove were all the protectors stay before the leader dies and after they are mated.

"Hi Straps, Jenny told me to come over and talk with Demeter." Munkus gestured to a pile of pillows where Demeter was lying.

"Hey Demi," she looked up to see Tugger looming over her.

"What do you want? You know that my sister and I are very different and being near me won't make you feel like you're near her."

"Jenny told me to come over; she said something about us being so close to her that we can relate…"

"I don't want to relate to you, I don't want to be near you. You're a terrible bore and I loath being around you." She was just speaking out of hate.

Tugger just turned around and stormed out of the den. If she didn't want him to be around, he won't be around. She was taking everything out on him, and he would just let Munkus take care of it. He just wanted to get back to his den before…

"Not so fast young man!" Jenny grabbed onto one of his arms. "It took me a week to get you out and I'm too tired to do it again."

"Demeter didn't want my help, so I'm going back to bed."

"No you are not; I can't let you go back to your den. Your coming back to mine so I can look after you, if you are left alone you could starve to death." She grabbed onto one of his ears and began to drag him to her den.

"JENNY!! I'M NOT A KIT!!! LET GO!" he yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, but Skimble left this morning for an extra long trip and I got the room and time to take care of you. I don't care if you are a kit, or an adult, or even 100 years old, you're still my son and you need to listen to me."

Tugger just rolled his eyes and fell over. He wasn't sick or anything, he knew that Jenny was old and couldn't carry him to her den.

"Oh very mature young man, your acting like a kit!" Jenny looked around for some help. She spotted Jellylorum lecturing Pouncival about hitting girls or something. "Jelly, help me over here."

"What's wrong?" she asked after she let Pounce off the play.

"Tugger needs to come back to my den, but he's throwing a tantrum."

"Grab his arm and I'll get the other; we can drag him if we need to." The cats grabbed onto his limbs and dragged his body over to her den.

---

"How is he doing?" old Deuteronomy asked his former mate.

"He refuses to eat, he won't tell me where he put his collar and belt, he refuses to come out, and when we were dragging him to my den we hit a rock and it hit him were it hurts, didn't even flinch." Jenny looked down at the kits who were playing around. "I don't know who he gets this kittenish behavior from."

"It's from me," Jenny stared at old D. Never once did it occur to her that Tugger could take after him. "Remember when Exodus died and I thought I couldn't lead this tribe? I stayed in my den for a week and Gus needed to take care of things before I finally came out. He needs time to think things over with himself; you just need to be there to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Your right, what made you come out from hiding?"

"I knew that not only the tribe needed me, but back then Grizabella was pregnant with Munkustrap, so they needed me too."

"But he is like this because his true love is gone; he can't just get up and find another one."

"Time heals all." Those simple three words told Jenny so many things. She knew that time did heal, and these wounds would take plenty of it to fully work. She bowed to old D and bounded off to her den to see what she can do to help her poor hurt son.

(Sorry if it sucks, I'm really sick right now and I just wanted to update this thing)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How are you, little brother?" Munkus popped his head inside Jenny's den. The old Gumbie cat was sitting on an old couch with a worn book in hand; Tugger was sleeping next to her with his head on her lab.

"He isn't speaking," Jenny said as she stroked his fur. "But he has started eating."

"That's good," Munkus let himself in and sat down on a broken recliner across from the two cats.

"He hasn't spoken since we dragged him here. I never seen him depressed over a woman before."

"Demeter did wonders for me; I guess Bomba did the same for him. Now we need to think of something to get him out of this."

"I have never dealt with things like this; I just take care of kits and teach mice. No kit or mouse have ever suffered like this on my watch"

"How about we get him another queen? A bit of action will take him out of this."

"MUNKUSTRAP! Do you really think that another female would make him feel _better_?If you make him even look at another queen he will rip your head off and maul your body! I'm here to comfort him, you have to go out and talk with Deuteronomy, he should know what to do."

"Has he ever been heartbroken like this? I know he has had over 9 wives, but even then I didn't see him acting like this."

"Once, after Grizabella left, she was his first mate. You wouldn't remember since you were just a little baby kit. But I don't remember if he acted like this, I was too busy with taking care of some of the kits. But he would still know what to do."

"You are always right," Munkus got up and made his way out of her den just as Skimbleshanks was coming in.

"So how is our little laddie today?" he asked as he put away his brown vest.

"He started to eat, but still isn't talking."

"So still no chance of him moving out? I mean he is a full grown cat for peaks sake!"

"He just got the biggest heartbreak in the whole yard; he needs someone to look after him. And it just so happens that the only person who wanted to bring him into their den was his mother who just so happens to have a mate."

"Why couldn't he stay with Munkustrap or old Deuteronomy?"

"Munkustrap has a mate and old Deuteronomy has the tribe to take care of."

"Well you just said you have a mate yet you let Munkus off the hook!"

"You leave a lot for trips on your train, so you're here only half the time."

"And when I am here I want a little alone time with my Jenny!"

"Same here, but my son needs help and I want to be there for him."

"I knew I should have stayed in Amsterdam," Skimble mumbled under his breath as he went to their bedroom.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing, nothing."

---

It was the next morning and Jenny was coming out of her den to start her day. She took a deep breath and turned around to be face to face with a group of female kittens.

"Jenny, where's Tugzy?" Etcetera asked the old Gumbie cat.

"I don't know, when I woke up he was gone."

"Is it alright if I go look for him?"

"Sure, I am a bit worried about him and I do need help with finding him."

All the girls giggled as they split up to find the main coon. Etcetera knew exactly where he would be, seeing as she's his stalker. She knew that when he was down, he would go onto a junk pile to stare at the sky.

"Tugzy?" she finally made it to the top of the junk to see her idol taking a cat nap.

"What's up my favorite fan?" he whispered. She could tell he was still in pain, but he was healing a bit.

"Jenny is looking for you and she's a little worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm not going to hurt myself over this. That would make me just like my stupid brother Macavity."

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Whatever floats your boat kid." She blushed a bit. It was rare for him to let her hang with him alone. She slowly laid down next to him and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I wonder if Bomba is looking at the sky right now, wondering if I'm doing the exact same thing."

"It's a possibility."

"I wonder if she found another tom."

"I don't know."

"I wonder if I can find another queen."

"Its easy for you to bag queens, you can get one right now if you wanted."

"I have a choice. Chances are that Bomba has already found another tom so I can move on. Or she is still single and waiting for the day that she can return so I would stay single. So either move on and have a chance of screwing myself over if Bomba comes back or stay single and not… have fun for the rest of my life."

"Well, let's think about this for a wile, we could come up with something."

"Yeah, now let's make a list…"

For that whole day they listed the possibilities of the outcomes of each option. But even by night they didn't have an answer. Tugger knew that he needed to get back to his fan girls, but what would happen if he flirting goes too far and he does something stupid?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tugger woke up with a start. He was inside his den, which he hadn't seen in a long time. He smelled both fresh and stale catnip all around him, and another terrible scent. He looked down to see Etcetera sleeping next to him.

"What the hell?" he rubbed his head. He had a throbbing headache. All he remembered from last night that after having no answer from the lists he and Etcetera made, he had some catnip to calm him down. Then Etcetera came in and said that Jenny wanted her to watch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. She stayed a wile, and the rest is a blur.

"I have to get some fresh air," he crept out of the den and over to the artificial basin the Jellicles use to capture rain water. He splashed some water in his face to wake himself up. "What the hell have I done?"

"You have violated an innocent little kitten and the whole yard is in an uproar," a familiar voice said behind him. But before he had a chance to see who said it a foot made contact with his back and Tugger fell right into the cold water.

"A nice cold bath could do you good."

"Straps, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Jellylorum just went by your den to see if Etcetera was okay. She found her boasting to herself that she spent the night with 'The Tugger'"

"I have no memory of anything that happened last night."

"Don't use the amnesia act on me. I happen to know you used the exact same trick when you had that threesome with Rumpelteazer and Cassandra 2 years ago. I thought Alonzo and Mungojerrie would surely kill you after that."

"That was an awesome night, but I'm telling the truth this time."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I don't know. How about the fact I had gotten high on catnip last night and every time I get high I forget a few hours of the night then wake up in a daze."

"I wouldn't know about that since I never used it and I really don't like getting into your personal life since it just comes down to whom you have flirted with, kissed, and slept with in just one day."

"You know me too well brother." Tugger shook the water out of his fur and began walking to the junkyard entrance.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to my owners' house until people begin forgetting what I did."

"So you're going to be gone for a few years?"

"No, just until Bomba gets back or when Etcetera gets a mate."

---

"I RAISED HIM TO DO BETTER YET THIS IS WHAT HE DOES?!?!?!?!" Jenny yelled as she, Jellylorum, Skimble, old D, and Grizabella were talking about the scandal of Tugger and Etcetera. She had been ranting the whole time about how she hated her son and so on.

"I am so sorry about what my son has done to your daughter, Jellylorum," old D hung his head in shame.

"If it makes you feel better, I can throw Tugger inside a train that is leaving tonight for northern England so he will never find his way back," Skimble was looking down at a train schedule he brought home that day. Jenny hit him on the back of the head for that comment.

"I did so much for him. I went through the birthing pains to have that ungrateful bastard. I brought him into my den twice now to take care of him. I raised him from kitten hood, where did I go wrong?"

"I knew I should have stopped her obsession before it led to something terrible," Jelly looked down at her feet.

"Don't blame yourself," Griza placed her hand on her old friends shoulder. "A lot kittens may have a rough start at first, like when I left my little Munkustrap, but it all turns out well. Just think, how will this affect your daughter?"

"When things like this happen, and willingly, youngsters get addicted and soon enough there's another Tugger for this generation," Jelly heaved a sigh. "How can you put up with Tugger and the way he acts?"

"He may not be the best example for the kits, but he does love both Deuteronomy and I, even though it's hard to tell. If Etcetera even slightly reminds you of Tugger, just remember, she's still your daughter and you must love her no matter what."

"Your right, but how do you put up with his antics?"

"I ignore it, simple as that."

"But-"

"Jelly, Etcetera needs you, so go talk with her."

Jelly looked around at the faces of her old friends. She knew that they where all thinking the same thing, that she needed to take a long talk with her daughter and Gus. She sighed and made her way out the den to the cold night outside.

"Everlasting cat, help me now," she whispered as she made her way to her families den.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Etcetera and Tugger had not gotten any better. He still didn't wear any of his gear, and he didn't groom his mane anymore. He now lay in his owner's house, lazing in a sunny spot under a window. He really did take after Jenny, he loved to nap around when there's nothing to do. His female owner walked over to him and placed a small platter of this gourmet cat food in front of him. She seemed to sense over the time he spent home that something traumatic happened.

He was imaging what would happen if Bomba would have come home. They would have embraced for the longest time, everyone would celebrate and it would be all good. He longed for this to be true, but he knew that it would have been hard for her to cross the English Channel without being seen or hurt. But he dreamed on, maybe if he imagined that she was there something good would happen.

The sound of screeching car tires ruined the moment. He sprang right out of his dream and looked through the window to see what was going on outside. A group of humans had already gathered around the front of a car. Tugger ran to the front door and right through the kitty door, knowing what just happened. He ran right into the street and between humans in the growing crowd to see what, or who, the car hit.

"Oh honey!" he was suddenly embraced by a distressed Gumbie cat. "It all just happened so fast! I didn't even see it coming!"

"Mom, calm down!" Tugger told her. "What happened?"

"I was coming to visit you and to make sure you're alright, but when I was crossing the street this car was coming and my poor old ears didn't hear it! I was pushed out of the way by another cat and they took the blow."

Tugger twisted out of Jenny's death grip and he ran over to the heap of bloody fur right in front of the cars bumper. He extended his paw and turned over the body to see if it was still alive.

"B- Bombalurina?" he chocked out her name. Her crimson and black fur was now drenched in blood, her beauty now hard to see through all the pain she was in.

"Tugger…" she whispered. She was still alive, but hanging by a thin thread. At that moment, Tugger's human ran up with a bundle of blankets and scooped up Bomba inside. They ran to their car with Tugger and Jenny at their heels.

---

Tugger was now pacing in the junkyard clearing; Jenny was at the vets monitoring Bomba's condition as they tried to save her. All the cats were there to wait for any news on their friend, but for the longest time they heard nothing. Demeter had started to sob hysterically, both Munkustrap and Jemina tried to calm her down. But aside from the sobbing, there was a deathly silence.

Finally, there was the sight of Jenny's figure running down the street, completely out of breath.

"Tugger, I think you should go down to the vet's office, there's something you need to see," she said through gasps of breath.

"What is it?" he asked her as she sat down next so Skimbleshanks.

"Just go, it's very important."

So he, Munkustrap, and Demeter all ran through the streets to the office were she was taken. They stormed through the door and by some miracle found their way into the cages in the back without being caught. They franticly looked at all the cages, looking for their crimson cat.

"She's over here!" Demeter called to the boys as she found the right cage. They rushed over and looked inside at the mess inside. She had many stitches all over her body, and bandages on her limbs. Some patches of fur were missing, showing the grey pale skin underneath. She seemed to be asleep, her labored breathing easily heard.

"Why did she want us to see this?" Tugger asked as he was horrified by the sight. "Did she want me to have a mental breakdown?"

"Tugger, look closer," Munkus gestured to something that was tucked under her arm. It was a little fluff of red and gold fur.

"A kitten?" Tugger looked over at his brother and his mate-in-law. "So this means, when she left… she was pregnant?" they both nodded slowly.

He looked back at Bomba; he didn't want her last moments on earth spent in this place. He opened the cage and gently pushed them both out, trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt her any more. Demeter took the kitten in her mouth and Tugger and Munkus both carried her through the back door.

---

So yet again, there was the silence and sobbing in the junkyard as old Deuteronomy, Jenny, and Jellylorum all looked after their dying friend and her little kit. But this time, Tugger was the one crying, Demeter was all out of tears.

But the silence was broken when old D came out and summoned Tugger into the room. He staggered inside, hoping this wouldn't be too painful for him. They talked silently for a few moments after a few seconds of silence; he came back out, his fur stained in both tears and Bomba's blood from her reopening wounds.

"She's in the Heaviside Layer now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Everlasting Cat has slashed his claws at me, but now treats the wounds

My heart has been torn apart, but it is now being sewn together

The same force that drew my tears now wipes them away

My lover is gone, but my daughter remains

Young Bombalurina the Second is just a little fluff of joy to everyone in the yard. Her new fur is so soft and cuddly, just like her mothers when she was a little kit. She was blessed with such a graceful pattern of intermingling black and crimson, bits of gold showed through this with a very fluffy white mane, making her coat something to behold. Her eyes shown bright when I made her laugh, everyday she warms my heart with that winning smile of hers. She's just like her mother, a feline angel put on earth.

And she's all mine.

---

"You're lucky Tugger," Jenny told me as she looked Bomba II over. "When Bombalurina was hit by the car, the trauma caused an early labor, which caused her to be born premature. I have seen a case like this before, and the baby was very… badly developed; now there's no evidence of the accident. Has she been developing lately?"

"I dunno, she just learned to stand up on her own, is that good?"

"For her age and size, that's great," Jenny picked up her granddaughter and handed her to Tugger. "Remember to be careful with her, she's just a little glass angel."

"Tell me about it," was the only thing he could say as he lifted Bomba II onto his shoulders and sauntered out the door.

How could something so small heal such a big wound?


End file.
